Night Terrors
by UrbanPocahontas
Summary: There is a new Queen of Albion and she has great plans for her kingdom. However, her past still haunts her. Follow her on her attempt to understand her past and her bloodline.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ah, Samarkand. Hot, steamy, exotic, cultured…What more could a man such as Reaver ask for? It was a small paradise that was practically ready for his taking. He'd already spent countless nights "exploring" much of one of its largest cities—Aurora—finding many "jewels" and "claiming" them. Sighing at his desk, he rapped his fingers on the bronze metal. He immediately missed his desk in Bloodstone and decided he'd make sure a duplicate was in here by tomorrow. Otherwise, someone would be losing a hand. Out of habit, Reaver withdrew his Dragonstomper .48. He stared into the unique weapon's barrel and examined himself. The last slaves he'd sent to the Shadow Court had done him well. He raised an eyebrow. So it _was_ possible that _he_, Reaver, could look better.

He chuckled to himself as he turned his cheek to further examine his youthful visage. "What a handsome devil," he purred at his reflection who grinned back at him from the barrel of the Dragonstomper. This was actually how Reaver had been spending most of his days as of late; nothing new had turned up in Samarkand. He was beginning to believe he'd found everything there was to find, not excluding the exotic hussies that were strung throughout the sandy desert. He hummed to himself as he turned and twirled the pistol along his fingers slowly, obviously bored. "M'lord..!" he heard as he let out an exasperated sigh. There was a hesitant knock as Reaver continued viewing himself. At the very least, this bloke knew better than to barge in uninvited. "You may enter…" he said relaxed in his chair. "M'lord, I-I... 'ate to disturb you but there's been recent news!" the man exclaimed as he entered.

"What are you on about, Ta…T…Tom, ah right, Tom."

"My lord, the Queen is coming to Aurora!" Reaver waved his hand holding the Dragonstomper. "Nonsense, she's busy playing Mother to Albion."

"B-but m'lord…!"

"Is that all that you had to say, bursting in my quarters like that?" he asked in his notorious sing-song-y tone. It was evident that he was annoyed by the intrusion, albeit he wasn't doing anything or _anyone_ important at the moment. "Yes, m'lord…" the lesser pirate said, deflated.

"Allez-vous en," he shooed as his finger tickled the trigger. He wouldn't mind a little target practice if the hobbe of a man didn't get on. The pirate quickly made his way to exit, and did even more so as a bullet purposely embedded itself in the stone door, a few centimeters from his hand that was on the knob. Reaver never missed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Queen Receives a Visit

Chapter 2: The Queen Receives a Visit

* * *

Softly, someone is singing. "Down by the reeds, down by the reeds," is heard.

The Queen's eyes flutter gently. It's warm where she is, and it's bright. "Swim the Sirens of Oakvale, out to the Seas." She turns on her side to come face to face with a ball of fur. Her dog, Balthazar, is looking at her with curious eyes. He raises his head and tilts it, looking at his human companion. She stares at Balthazar a moment, with uncertainty.

"Down by the reeds," the voice repeats after pausing a moment. "Down by the reeds…Float the souls left unbroken, by White Balverines." The Queen is so sure she's heard the voice before and it chills her slightly. Her head feels fuzzy however, and it seems to have gotten warmer wherever she was exactly. Standing up, she spotted a path and headed for it, Balthazar not too far behind her. The voice seemed to be coming from that way, as the voice sounded a little closer now.

"Down by the reeds, Night-blooming weeds," the voice began again, "Embrace those who go dancing, in sad moonlit dreams." The closer the Queen seemed to get, the more she could see down this path. There is what seems like a large field of flowers, their bright white petals contrasting with their green stems. Balthazar begins to bark and takes off, heading down the path. "Ah..! Balthaza—"the Queen cuts herself off, as she sees the dog disappear from her very eyes. The dog continues to bark as the Queen picks up her pace and begins a slow jog up the path. As she jogs along, she can see the top of a building and slowly realizes it's a house. Hearing Balthazar bark close by, the Queen immediately took the left path, spotting Balthazar barking at a barn. Chickens clucked nearby, confirming the Queen's suspicion; she had arrived at a farm. "Balthazar, Balthazar, why do you bark at me?" she heard a voice trying to hush him. The dog continued to growl and bark, even more so ferocious before the person had spoken. The Queen slowed her jog as she came to the entrance of the barn and turned to look from her beloved companion to the voice. Instantly, her jaw dropped. What she saw before her was a beautifully dark haired woman wearing a scarlet hood with a matching scarlet capelet. Matching her dark hair, she wore a corset and skirt that were as dark as a moonless midnight along with brown mid-thigh boots. Surely, her eyes deceived her! "My daughter," the woman opened her arms to gesture that she wanted to hug.

Queen _Sparrow_ was still _alive_?


End file.
